


The Lost One Weeps

by amyhittheatmophere



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Nightmares, Other, Phobias, Possible Character Death, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyhittheatmophere/pseuds/amyhittheatmophere
Summary: To wake up with no memory of who or what you are. To be forced to fight only days after being created. To lose that fight.These are merely the things you must live with, as a shadow.





	1. Prologue; Awake:

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't see - _\- i couldn’t breathe!_ I tried to gasp for air. It felt like there was something logged in my throat -- it felt slimy, suffocating. I gagged on whatever it was, i lifted a hand up to grab at something, _anything._  
My hands gripped onto a ledge and i hoisted myself up as fast as i could. Suddenly, light, color, bright -- too bright. The repulsive sludge in my throat gave way as i lifted my torso onto the ledge. I coughed and drug the rest of myself slowly onto the damp, grainy earth.  
It felt like an eternity before my whole body was finally on solid ground. I took a few minutes to catch my breath.  
Air felt so foreign -- so cold and heavy like a stone in my lungs.  
My hand grabbed at the ground under me, i lifted my head from the grainy earth and studied it for awhile. _Sand_ , was the only word that came to my mind at the sight of it.  
I lifted myself up shakily. _This place…_  
It was so empty, so barren. I was standing on the only land in the eternal expanse of clear shallows. I knelt by the water and peered into it. Nothing was there.  
For some reason, that felt terribly wrong.


	2. Lonely

I pressed the end of the blade into the sand, feeling the corners of my mouth tug upwards as i finished. I didn’t know what it was, it just was something i had in my mind. A little orb of light with thin wings. I must have sat there for hours, trying to think of what to call this light-orb i had come up with.

I came up empty.

Brushing away the drawing with my hands, i stood and brushed the specks of sand off my clothing. I paused, my hands freezing mid-movement.

The stark blackness of my skin and outfit and even my equipment… It was like a all-consuming void. A shiver ran down my spine. I didn’t like it.

 _I wonder,_ i felt my face scrunch up in thought, _am i the only one who looks like this?_

A deep, troubled frown fell over my previously confused expression.

_Is there anyone else but me? Am… am i all alone?_


	3. Going Under

_ The blackness crept closer. Close -- too close… i felt like i was gagging on the sheer pitch black air. I couldn’t breathe. I reached up, but my hand didn’t catch anything. _

_ I panicked, my eyes going wide in terror. _

_ I opened my mouth in an attempt to scream: “Help me!” _

_ Only, nothing came out. Silence. Deafening silence. _

_ The darkness climbed down my throat -- sticky and oddy hot. The consistency made me feel like i was going to be sick. _

_ It burned -- oh, goddesses,  _ **_it burned!_ **

_ I felt it crawl down into my lungs, stealing my ability to breathe entirely. _

Stop… stop, please… _ i silently begged, my hands clawing at my neck. I felt a searing hot drop slide down my face. Another. And another. _

_ One after another, the tears fell, burning equally as much as the lava-like liquid suffocating me. _

_ My vision started to go dark.  _ **_No! No, i don’t want to die!_ **

 

I woke up with bile in the back of my throat, the taste and vivid memory of my dream made me audibly gag and sit up. I tried my hardest not to throw up.

When i pressed my hand to my face, i realized i was not only dripping with sweat, but crying. I was too horrified to question what was exactly that was.

I pressed my back against the single, blackened tree in the barren area. I shivered, pressing my knees against my chest tightly. The tree, my skin, everything reminded on those haunting dreams.  _ Nightmares… _

Quietly i let myself cry, sobbing into my hands.

_ I want to leave this place… this terrible place.  _ I lifted my head and grit my teeth so hard i heard them creak from the pressure. My hands balled into fists.  _ I’ll do anything to leave this forsaken place. Anything. _


End file.
